


KFC's Competition

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Kentucky Fried Chicken has some major competition. (Awful title. Decent story, I think?)





	KFC's Competition

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
-All mistakes are mine.  
-Comments, reviews, and kudos welcome.

Meredith plopped down on the couch and leaned her head against Derek’s shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her. Zola lay on her belly on the floor, staring at the TV, impatiently waiting for the commercials to be over and for _Doc McStuffins _to come back on.

A Kentucky Fried Chicken commercial was just coming to an end. “It’s finger-lickin’ good!” the narrator exclaimed.

Derek rested his chin on the top of Meredith’s head. “KFC has some major competition.”

“Mmm, what do you mean?” Meredith asked.

“Their food’s not the only thing that’s finger-lickin’ good,” he said, his voice low and deep. He gave her thigh a squeeze and nipped at her ear. “Ten more minutes until Zola’s nap,” he teased.

“Ten minutes too long,” Meredith groaned.

“Patience.”

“Yaaaay!” Zola cheered as _Doc McStuffins _finally returned to the screen, breaking the tension between her parents.

Derek sighed. “Just ten more minutes.”


End file.
